Green With Envy
by ahisjijd
Summary: Green, Blue, and Red are all on vacation doing their own things which may not be how some people want it.  Lame summary. Oh well!
1. Vacation

ENJOY.  
>I thought of this randomly and haaaaaad to write.<p>

* * *

><p>He couldn't admit it. If his life depended on it and all he had to do was admit to it, he'd rather die. Though, he did show it; slightly, in his own Greenish way. Inviting her to places and always having her within his eye site to make sure she's alright, even if he did have to see her flirting with other men; she did tone down from that a bit. Every time the two spoke it was the same. She'd ask a question, usually about going places and he'd answer no and leave. Their last conversation was a bit different, she said she was done trying and asking him to places and if he wanted to talk, he'll have to come to her.<p>

He eventually did to ask her if she wanted to go to the islands with him and Red. Red pleaded for him to invite her, those two had a thing and it sickened Green to an unhealthy point.

Blue ran outside with a bag over her shoulder with many things squished inside, her hair was tied back and she wore a light white shirt that was loose with her body's natural curves. Red was around the corner with a backpack pull of things. Blue saw him coming and waited for him, immediately the two were together and began walking to Green's house.

Green was on the driveway of his house throwing his stuff into the trunk of his car when he saw the two cheerfully walking towards him. Blue always seemed to have the fake smile that Green could see through. Red and Blue threw their stuff along side Green's and began opening the back towards to his car when they were stopped.

"I'm no chauffeur. One of you guys are sitting up in the front," he made his point and Blue slammed the back door and opened the door that was adjacent to the original one.

Green turned on the engine and began to pull out onto the street to go to Vermilion and head on a ship to the island. Blue already pulled down the window and looked outside, bored and trying to avoid conversation with Green, who was talking to Red.

"I'm so excited for this," Blue said with enthusiasm to Red.

Green flicked his eye to the corner for a second to see Blue's head turned towards Red. Her hair smelt good, but he could never admit to it. His hands tensed up against the wheel.

"I know, Blue. We all need this vacation," Red replied to her.

"I think Green, mister cranky here, needs it the most-"

"Maybe you can mature up while you're there," Green cut her off, her mouth still open from what she was saying.

Her head turned to him, about to say something but gave up and returned to her seat and returned to how she was sitting before. Red looked at her with empathy while Green jerked his eyes to the back mirror to see Red looking at her. Causin him to look at Red with apathy.

They were near their destination. Green had been driving for hours, taking very few breaks, in the hot weather. Red had passed out in the back, leaving the awkward silence for the quiet radio.

"Why did you invite me?" Blue interrogated him.

Green didn't move his eyes from the street. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Her voice slightly rose with anger; she always got angry by him fast. He didn't respond which made her even angrier. "Whatever, I'll only be there to sleep," She readjusted in her seat and whipped some of the sweat off her forehead, while with her other hand turning up the volume of the song so she wouldn't have to hear Green in any way, shape or form.

_ Let the music play, I close my eyes_

_You know I feel for you_

_(Do you want more, baby, do you want more)_

_Hold my hand and tell me,_

_"I don't ever want to live without you"_

_(I want more, baby, I want more)_

_The beat goes on and on_

_I can't go wrong when it is just you and I_

_(Baby, baby, when the beat goes on)_

_Caught between the present and a future_

_That is left to decide_

Green got uncomfortable with the song that came on. One word went through his head, '_damn_'. A song that was going to make him think, about how much of an ass he is, a jerk, a douche. You name it, he was that. He was Green, the color green because of the boys that Blue would always be with and giving her valuable attention to them.

_It might take forever_

_We could grow and change together_

_If you listen, you might discover_

_A new sound_

_A new voice_

_A new love_

_If we put our hands together_

_Yeah we're all here for the better_

_In the music you might discover_

_A new pulse_

_A new beat_

_A new love_

Blue sat there, fidgety with the beat. She wanted to just dance but couldn't. Green would yell at her, like always. There was nothing positive about their relationship. Blue, she was faded and reduced to the color blue, saddened with oppression of him. She couldn't be herself because he would do something to anger her or crush her spirits. Her only way was to ignore her feelings, make herself confident and feel loved by others. She only want his acceptance, but all he seemed to do was make her feel alienated when with him and Red.

_The time has come for me to seek the moment_

_And to tell you the truth_

_(I can't stop, baby, I can't stop)_

_The sound of our minds were off_

_But baby, we made it through_

_(Drop that bomb, baby, drop that bomb)_

_I can't believe I'm standing here_

_I'm static, baby, can't even move_

_(I can't stop, baby, I can't stop)_

_I'm looking to the future with a choice_

_And not a second to lose_

Blue unbuckled her seat and opened up the back to wake up Red, who was drooling, and quickly went aboard the boat. They carried their stuff to their room, Blue already claimed a bed, the bed along side of her was quickly claimed by Red. Leaving Green on the opposite side of the room as the other two. Blue took off to the bathroom and quickly came out in black bikini and spirited out to the pool.

Red was about to follow her when he stopped and turned around seeing Green slowly unpack. "I heard you."

"You heard me?" Green repeated out of confusion.

"In the car, taking to Blue," Red answered him.

"So?" Green spat at him.

"Admit it," Red practically ordered.

"Admit what-"

"That you like Blue," Red said out flatly.

"I don-"

"You said it in your own way-" Green cut him off.

"You were sleeping, you couldn't possibly have heard it-" Green's voice rose.

"I was conscious, just resting my eyes. I know what I heard."

Green stood there awkwardly. "You're dumb."

"I may be with some things. But-" Red paused. "I know you like her," Green opened his mouth to say something but Red continued. "But I also know that I like her also," Green lowered his eyes to the floor, avoid eye contact. "And if you aren't going to tell her, I will. My feelings."

"Go ahead. I don't like her."

Talking to Green was like arguing with a five year old. Red walked out with his swimming trunks on and a shirt and he was on the hunt for Blue. Probably to tell his feelings for her. Green quickly pulled his swimming suit on and left as well. To keep an eye on them. Everything Red had said, it was true. Except, he loved her. But refused to think that way. When he arrived at the top of the boat where the pool was, Blue was already talking to a boy. Twirling her wet hair around her finger, acting interested in what they were talking about.

Red stood outside the pool with an unpleasing facial expression. He left to lay on a reclining chair. Green stood over Red who looked at him with shock but he knew he would come.

"I knew it," Red smirked.

"No-"

"I don't like Blue that way, her and I are just like siblings," Red stated. "She's all yours," Red was slightly lying to himself.

Green ran his hand through his spiky hair, unsure of how to answer when Red yelled for Blue's attention. She peaked out of the water and began swimming against the water. Her body wet and her swimsuit clinging to her body.

"Yes, Red?" Completely ignoring Green.

"Green hates swimming," Red said, quickly making something up.

"That's his problem," Blue crossed her arms over each other.

"Uhh.." he was stumbling on what to say next. "Let's all swim together!"

"I'll pass, I met a new guy! His name is Touya!" Red took Green's wrist and then Blue's and headed towards the water. "Let go of me," Blue demanded.

"You two are difficult," he was talking about Blue and Green. "Get along and don't ruin this trip!"

"What?" Green said out of shock.

They were now hip length in water. Blue's hair just skimmed the water, through it was already wet from before.

"Why can't we just do our own thing!" She shook her arm out of Red's grip. "I'm happily fine with how we were doing things before."

"But-" Red pleaded.

"You spend him with Green. Even if he 'doesn't' like the water," making air a quotation marks.

Blue saw away to meet up with the guy who was waiting for her, leaving the two boys. Green hit him on the head. "I hate swimming? What kind of idea is that. We're going to a island. We're surrounded by water!"

"It was the first thing that came to my mind!" Red said trying to prove his idea. Green rolled his eyes and began walking out of the water. "Where are you going!" Red asked.

"Back to our room, I have no reason to be here."

Red frowned and turned over to Blue who was swimming deeper into the water with the guy. She was practically on top of the guy, he arms around his shoulders. Only her head was visible. Red knew her like the back of his hand, she was ignoring Green but now, she would be ignoring him for trying to include Green. She was one to do stupid things to prove her point. He only knew one things to do.

Red went deeper into the water, swimming to the end of the pool where Blue and Touya were. Blue looked over at him then back at her boy for the day.

"Listen, Blue-"

"I'm having a fine time here," she replied to him with little interest.

Red looked hurt and upset with her careless attitude. "Blue!"

"Can you go?" She began to move her hand in a shooing motion.

Red shook his head horizontally, the universal way of saying no.

Touya whispered in her ear. "You think this guy likes you?"

She made a disgusted noise with her tongue. "He would never-"

Red over heard them and took a deep breath. "It's true."

Blue turned her head and looked at him strangely. "It's true?"

"Yes. I like you. I, Red, like you, Blue!"

Blue looked at him then Touya who began to push her off and began backing off.

"W-where you going?" Blue asked sadly.

"I don't want to be a reason for a fight," he quickly swam away.

Blue tensed up her muscles. "Is it true?" With a bit of anger in her voice.

"Why would I lie-"

"Because, your lying is horrible. I can just tell."

"I'm not lying!" Red said trying to persuade her.

"Oh, you're not lying?" Blue began swimming closer. Red reacted by swimming back until he couldn't anymore. Blue scooted up closer to him until their bodies touched. She leaned over and pressed her lips against his. Red refused to kiss back, even though her kiss was like an angel's. Blue pulled away with a smirk.

"You're not bad-" Red stared at her like a deer in headlights. "Too bad you didn't kiss back. You were lying," she began swimming back to find that boy from earlier. "Learn to lie better."

Red swam out of the corner to the shore where Green stood there. Red looked at him confused. "H-how long have you been here?"

"I forgot my shirt."

"Oh..." Red took a towel and rubbed it against his body. "Did you see?"

"Did I see what?"

"Nothing!" Red said awkwardly.

"Of course I saw. You kissed her?"

"Actually-" Green cut him off.

"See? I don't like her, I don't care?"

"But you brought it-"

"You do like her after all, don't you?"

"I don't- I just wanted to-"

"I don't have an issue with that," Green began to turn around with his shirt now on.

"You don't?"

"No, I told you already, I don't like her."

Red looked down, ashamed. "Let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain," As Green began walking back a few girls stopped to talk to him. Green turned his head. "Tell Blue that dinner will be there when she gets back," he walked passed the girls who stared at each other confused. Red stared just as confused and dreading to confront either Blue or Green.

* * *

><p>Love triangle? I love those you know.<br>Review please!

SONG:

**Hey Annie by Annie **(CLEAVER)  
>Also, I got the chauffeur thing from my brother. Funny isn't it?<p> 


	2. Secret

I hope you enjoy this~  
>We get some aaaaction! Kinda..<p>

* * *

><p>Blue stumbled into their room with anger. Her nostrils flared as she slammed open the door. As she looked directly in front of her, she saw Red and Green sitting with ramen in their hands while watching some stupid show. Red was laying on his bed with noodles hanging from his mouth, Green was laying on her's to get a better view of the television. Both of them had their backs against the headboard of the bed.<p>

She shut the door with the same force as entering. "Have anymore ramen?"

Red looked over at Green then back at her. "Everything okay?"

Green answered her question. "On the counter. We left you one," he picked up some noodles and sucked them in.

Blue ignored Red's question and began pouring water into the styrofoam container. She hunched over, relaxing her chin in the palm of her hand as she waited outside the microwave. Twirling her hair around her fingers.

Red built up the courage to ask again. "Everything okay?"

Blue shifted her eyes towards him and answered. "Touya blew me off. He said he couldn't-" she paused to find a better word. "-go out to dinner because his sister."

"His sister? He had a sister?" Red kept asking questions.

Blue sighed and stared at the spinning cup that was almost done. "Apparently. Thank god this boat ride will be done in the morning."

_Blue was lying to herself and to them. In reality, she was relaxing in Touya's room. Laying on her side on his bed, her hand on her hip, waiting. She was angry with her friends and was hoping sex would drop them from her mind, leaving her happy with them. Touya walked out of the bathroom and said words she didn't want to hear._

_"I don't think we should, my sister- she could come-"_

_"So?" Blue purred. "We can make it quick. A quickie."_

_"I don't want to risk it-"_

_Blue pushed herself up on the bed and got into an upright position. "So what? You're backing out?"_

_"You're a cool girl but-"_

_"Save me the sympathy. I don't need it," she got up and walked passed him to the door. "You lost your chance," and left his room without another word._

That's what really happened but her other story sounded less pathetic so she'd stick with that.

Blue took the ramen from the microwave and walked over to where Green was relaxing. "Scoot," she ordered him. His eyes just looked at her then rolled them. "This is my bed! Go ahead and stay on it just move your ass," his moved a couple inches allowing her to get on.

Blue rested her head against Green's shoulder. He rolled his eyes down to the top of her head. Her hands cupping the styrofoam delicately. Red, who was laying on the bed right next to them, quickly got up.

"Where you going?" Green ordered an answer.

"Out, I think the boat would be nice in the dark- see ya!" He left without a moment to be questioned again.

Blue sipped on the ramen, loud and obnoxiously. "What are we watching?" She asked while looking at him with the corner of her eye.

"Some stupid show," he mumbled while placing the empty cup into the trash can.

They were watching some video show. Some guy was sleeping when his friends took shaving cream and put it in the palm of his hand and tickled his nose so it would splatter all over his face. It wouldn't have been funny otherwise, but this joke was on military men. The man who got pranked quickly shot up and was looking for who to kill pretty much. Blue let out a chuck.

"You find this funny?" Green asked.

"I'm picturing you. You'd probably act that same way," she began laughing harder.

"Har har," he laughed sarcastically at her.

"Lighten up," she slightly pushed him. "Quit acting like there's something stuck up in your ass!"

"Pesky girl..."

She rolled her eyes and ate more of her ramen while watching the show.

"So," Green asked all of a sudden. "What's the real reason?"

Finishing her last noodle. "What reason?"

"From earlier, what's got you down?"

"I told you already-"

"You're lying. I've known you too long," she looked down into the cup she held. "You aren't one to get sad over something stupid like that," she remained quiet. "Aren't going to tell me? Whatever," he shrugged.

"You could tell?" He nodded. "I didn't know you noticed-" he cut her off.

"Not like I wanted to."

she began to be overwhelmed with mixed emotions. Was that a good thing that he noticed? But he said he didn't want to, but he still noticed. "He didn't want me," she finally told him.

Green rose an eyebrow out of confusion. He didn't want to ask and sound nosey, but- he couldn't change how he acting towards her now. Blue waited for him to say something but realized he wouldn't. What could be said? There was nothing to say so she continued.

"Sex," she finally said the words. "I wanted to have sex with him but he didn't want me," does that make me a whore?"

Green wasn't sure what to say to that, either thing could be taken a differently and since she was a girl it could be taken either way. "Uhh..."

"I see," She looked down. "You do think I'm a whore don't you?"

"No-"

"Really? Or are you just saying that? Just saying what I want to her."

Green hesitated to reply. "You're not-"

"-You're just saying that," she frowned at him.

Green's eyes flickered around the room, unsure of what to say and not wanting eye contact. "N-No I'm not-"

Blue slightly smiled at him and relaxed her head against his shoulder. His back began to stiffen up out of nervousness. "Why can't you normally be like this?"

"Like what?"

"Being nice!"

Green just laughed. "It's a once in a life time thing," Blue laughed at that also and readjusted her head to get comfortable.

Blue took a deep breath in and out. Her breath had began to even out and become a steady pattern. Green shuffled his arm to get a better position since it fell asleep from the pressure she put on it. When he readjusted, her head began to fall onto his lap.

...

Red had returned and quietly walked into the room to see Green begging for him to get her off. "Red, dammit. Why the hell did you leave?"

"Give you alone time with her," he chuckled. "How was it?"

Green shot a death glare. "She wouldn't shut up. Now, get her off of me so I can sleep," Red still was giggling and helped get Blue off of Green.

..

During the night, Blue woke up. She looked around forget what had happen. She last remembered being with Green and his gentle touches. Why was he so nice then? But she was so nice too, maybe if they were both nice it would always be like that.

She went into the bathroom and stripped down her pants and let her long shirt cover her underwear. She walked out feeling cooler but still- She walked over to her bed when she noticed the two guys sleeping soundly. She had kissed Red- she walked over to Green who was sleeping on his side, his bangs slid against his forehead. Leaning over, she kissed him. It was equal to what happened with Red. Both of them didn't kiss back but Green was better. He was a thousand times better. Even without trying, he was good. Her heart skipped a beat, it was like nothing she knew before. Nothing she'd kiss before.

There was a sudden movement of the boat that made her uneasy. She quickly dived onto her bed. Another strong surge from the ocean cause the boat to move, rolling Red off onto the floor and hitting his head on the table that separates their beds. He rolled around with his hand on his head and groaned.

"Uhh, What the hell?" Being unsure of what had happened.

Blue looked down with a red face but the darkness hid it. "The boat must have knocked you over," she looked around paranoid.

Green tossed a pillow at Red. "Shut up and go to sleep."

Blue had a sigh of relief, he didn't feel or knew it happened. Red tossed the pillow back. "The damn boat!"

"Shut up," his voice said sounding strained.

Blue lay back down and stared at the ceiling. Her mind was busy and full of possible outcomes. She knew she loved him and she wanted him but- she couldn't have him. It just couldn't be that way. He'd never want her either, she would have to find another man to have. And they'd live happily ever after, without each other. That's how it always turned out in her head.

Before Red returned to his bed, he crawled over to Blue and whispered. "I heard you get up,"

She stared at him with wide eyes like a deer. "It was hot out and-"

"You need to be more quiet or Green will kill you," he laughed quietly. "Goodnight, Blue!"

She stared at him with confusion. "Yeah, goodnight."

His kiss...

It was good...

Maybe it's because I love him...

Hell if I know...

I want it again.

* * *

><p>Oh my, oh my.<br>Next chapter they'll finally get off the boat!

Review. Questions or comments?


End file.
